prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark
'Basics' Denmark has 4 physical network operators: *'TDC' *'Telenor '(network sharing with Telia) *'Telia '(network sharing with Telenor) *'3' (= Tre) (on 3G and 4G only) and about 50 MVNOs operating of these networks. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, 3G/UMTS on 2100 Mhz and 4G/LTE has been started on the 800, 1800 and 2600 Mhz frequencies on all networks like in most of Europe. 'Coverage' All networks have nationwide 2G coverage, but Tre is a 3G/4G network only with national roaming on TDC for 2G. In early 2016 Tre moves over to Telia for roaming for 2G and 3G with data too, where it doesn't have own coverage. Telia and Telenor want to merge their networks into a joint venture which is still pending due to EU regulator's approval. Right now, they have a national network sharing agreement with each other. The combined Telia/Telenor networks cover 99.9% with 2G and 3G and more than 95% with 4G/LTE. To check out a certain place, it's best to take a look on the coverage maps: TDC coverage , 3 Coverage, Telia Coverage = Telenor coverage. 'Availability' While 3-4 networks and over 50 operators sound a lot of competition, prepaid offers are rare, as most of the providers are geared to contract customers. Tre and Telenor (effective March 2016) stopped all prepaid activities and sell only contracts which require a Danish personal number. So unlike other countries, it's no use to go to a 3 or Telenor shop anymore for a Danish prepaid card. TDC only sells voice SIMs with unfavorable data rates. While some MVNOs still offer prepaid, they have no offline outlets to buy or top up. So the choice is rather limited. Telenor ''' '''Telenor Denmark said it's discontinuing sales of prepaid cards and top-ups from 31 March 2016, although any outstanding credit will remain valid until the normal expiry date. '''It has sold the pay-as-you-go cards since 1998, and they have been especially popular with tourists to Denmark, but the operator said they are no longer part of its core business. From April 2016 kiosks and grocery shops will no longer sell Telenor Taletid, CBB Mobil Taletid, One Mobile or Colour Mobile cards or recharges. Telenor has a network sharing agreement with Telia in Denmark and thus one of the best coverages in the country. While they focus on contracts, they still offer prepaid cards called ''Taletidskort ''with a very interesting flat rate for data, but not open to 4G/LTE. '''Availability (up to March 2016) Their Taletidskort ''is sold online to be sent to a Danish postal address. Offline you can purchase it as ''Startkit ''in their stores (locator) or more than 3000 outlets within the country. Price is 99 DKK including 29 DKK credit valid for 12 months. Top-up vouchers are available there or online for a big discount. You will get two PIN codes: one 8 digits from the card and another 6 digits scratched off. To top up, dial 80 333 444, select menu 2 and enter both PIN codes followed by #. '''Default data rate' Telenor had only a flat rate for data on their Taletidskort: ''99 øre (that's 0.99 DKK) per MB. This is up to maximum of 10 DKK. Data don't stops at 10 MB, but all data usage for the rest of the day is free, but speed may be reduced. No other packages for data are offered on prepaid. '''More info' * APN: internet * Website in Danish: http://www.telenor.dk/shop/abonnementer/andet/taletidskort/ 'Oister' Oister is a MVNO on the Tre network. After 3 has ceased all prepaid activities in 2011, it's your only option for a prepaid SIM card on this network. It has the best 3G coverage in the country, 2G is by roaming on TDC changing to Telia for roaming in 2016 on 2G and 3G. 4G/LTE of Tre is supported too: Coverage map Their new prepaid line is called Oister Go! To keep the SIM alive, you need to make a recharge once every year. 'Oister Go!' SIM Cards are sold at various outlets that can be found here: Oister resellers . That's in many post offices, Elgiganten, ComputerCity etc. But you may have to look around a bit more than in Germany or other parts of Europe. They have 2 different types of packages: * OiSTER Go! Startpakke: 29 DKK with 50 DKK credit with voice, text and data * OiSTER Go! Mobilt Bredbånd startpakke: ''39 DKK with 300 MB preloaded and data only. Default data rate outside packages is 0.5 DKK per MB. These packs can be loaded on the data SIM: * 5 GB, 100 DKK * 10 GB, 200 DKK * 25 GB, 300 DKK Reload packages are valid for 12 months and must be bought online on https://www.oister.dk/go/ giving your mobile number. '''Data-only SIM' The starter pack "OiSTER Mobilt Bredbånd Tank Selv" as SIM card only is 99 DKK and with a 3G modem is 499 DKK is solod at the same places. Some users reported difficulties in finding it. Both come with a 7 days activation (and max. 50 GB data). At the end of this time, you can buy extra time/data. All their packs are time-based for 50 GB: * 1 day: 29 DKK * 7 days: 79 DKK * 30 days: 199 DKK * 90 days: 499 DKK These packages must be bought online http://www.oister.dk/tankselv following this procedure: Select your time period: 1, 7, 30 or 90 days, press "Gå til betaling", put in your credit card information, copy your activation code, go back to www.oister.dk/tankselv, put in your "Kundenummer" (= Customer ID) and paste your activation code into "Aktiveringskode", press "Aktivér Mobilt Bredbånd". The activation process should take around 10 mins. Your SIM card is active for the purchased time. The volume limit is 50 GB per period. So each activation code represents a period, thus 1 day has the same 50 GB limit as 90 days have. 'More info' *APN: bredband.oister.dk *basic info in English Telia Telia has a good 2G/3G coverage in the country through the network sharing with Telenor. Their combined 4G is the most advanced, but not yet available for prepaid. 'Availability and start up costs' Telia offers a Telia Talk prepaid SIM''' for voice, text and data. It's available in many 7-Eleven shops, service stations, supermarkets and post offices in the country: Store locator and in Telia outlets. Top-up vouchers called Taleditskort can be purchased there and in many other locations. The SIM Card is 29 DKK with the same credit and default data rate is 10 DKK per MB. Package is sold in triple-cut (standard, micro- and nano-size). For top-up online you need to have a Danish bank account or credit card including the personsnummer, so keeping your phone number alive from abroad will be difficult and you need to buy top-up vouchers in Denmark instead. 'Data feature packages ' The following packs can be added to get better data rates. These packs are sold as separate top-up vouchers called Datakort. ''Unfortunately not all outlets selling the ''taletidskort sell them (7-Eleven and Shell for instance don't sell them, but Telia shops as well as the customer service of some supermarkets do): *1 GB for 1 week: 49 DKK *3 GB for 1 month: 79 DKK *10 GB for 3 months: 179 DKK '''More info *APN: www.internet.mtelia.dk *tethering is allowed *online in Danish only One Mobile ''' '''Telenor Denmark said from April 2016, kiosks and grocery shops will no longer sell One Mobile cards and recharges (see Telenor above) '''although any outstanding credit will remain valid until the normal expiry date.' One Mobile is a prepaid MVNO in the country on the Telenor network which has a very good 2G and 3G covering thanks to the network sharing with Telia network. 'Availability and costs (up to March 2016) It was sold in 4500 outlets in the country (list) like Bilka, Spar, Shell, Statoil, 7-Eleven. Top up vouchers can be found there too for 50, 100 and 200 DKK. The SIM card is 49 DKK and includes 10 DKK of credit. Data is charged at 0.99 DKK per MB. Data is given out as a "reward" for reloading: *for a reload of 50 DKK, you get 1 GB free * for a reload of 100 DKK, you get 4 GB free *for a reload of 200 DKK, you get 6 GB free Overuse is charged by the default rate of 0.99 DKK/MB. '''More info *SIM size: standard SIM cards only *Tethering: no apparent problem *APN: internet *online in Danish only Lebara mobile The British Lebara Group sells its products in Denmark too. It operates as MVNO on the Telenor network (with network sharing on Telia) giving good coverage in 2G, 3G and now on 4G/LTE too. The suspension of Telenor prepaid SIM cards in March 2016 does not affect Lebara which remains the only prepaid option on the Telenor network anymore. A'vailability' The starter pack (with 10 DKK credit) is sold for free in their outlets (survey) or you can buy it for 98 DKK at the automatic machine seller in the Airport of Copenhagen. Online top-ups can be tricky, as you need to have a Danish address and registration. So you better stick to top-up vouchers available in the shops shown above. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate is 0.39 DKK/MB. The following monthly bundles can be added: *1 GB: 25 DKK - for activation text 1GB to 5010 *5 GB: 49 DKK - for activation text 5GB to 5010 *10 GB: 79 DKK - for activation text 10GB to 5010 Bundles are valid for 30 days, will renew automatically if there is enough credit plus 5 DKK and can be stopped by texting *stop to 5010 e.g. 1GB*stop. Overuse is charged by the default rate. For more data they sell monthly combo packages with unlimited SMS in Denmark, voice mins to landlines and mobiles to 41 countries in Europe and beyond like the US and a domestic data allowance: * 15 GB, 600 internatl. mins: 99 DKK - activation: 10plus15 to 5010 * 20 GB, 600 internatl. mins: 149 DKK - activation: 10plus20 to 5010 * 20 GB, 1200 internatl. mins: 199 DKK - activation: 20plus20 to 5010 These packages auto-renew as well. Same way to stop them like for data bundles. Expiration 90 days from the last charged event (any event that adds or removes credit from the balance), the SIM will become dormant and only incoming services allowed. A dormant SIM can only be reactivated by adding credit. 90 days after becoming dormant, the SIM will expire completely and can't be reactivated. 'More info' *APN: Internet *Website available in English 'Lycamobile ' Where there is Lebara, there is Lyca too. Lycamobile from Britain is the main competitor of Lebara on the ethno market. In Denmark they are operating a MVNO on the good TDC network in 2G, 3G, and 4G/LTE. Their SIM card is sold online for free to be sent to a Danish postal address or offline at many outlets (store locator) for free. Top-ups of 50-500 DKK can be made online, not only with Danish credit cards. Data feature packs 0.39 DKK per MB are charged, if no data bundle is booked or used up. These monthly data bundles are available: * 1 GB: 25 DKK, activation: 4510 * 4 GB: 35 DKK, activation: 4520 * 10 GB: 49 DKK, activation: 4530 * 20 GB: 69 DKK, activation: 4535 * 30 GB: 99 DKK, activation: 4540 For activation text code to 3535 or go online. They will auto-renew, if not stopped by calling customer service 3332 from Lycamobile. All excess data will be charged with the default rate or you can add one of these data bold-ons for the remainder of the running time of the base package: * 500 MB: 25 DKK, activation: 601 * 1 GB: 45 DKK, activation: 602 For activation of the add-ons, text code to 3535. They will not auto-renew. EU roaming option Lycamobile offers cheap roaming bundles to be used in certain EU countries only. All packages are valid for 30 days and can't be renewed ahead of time. For more info see Euro5. 'Settings' *APN: data.lycamobile.dk *Username: lmdk (that's lowcase L, not capital I) *Password: plus 'More information' * tethering seems to be prohibited and blocked * Website in English CBB Mobile Telenor Denmark said from April 2016, kiosks and grocery shops will no longer sell CBB Mobile cards and recharges (see Telenor above) '''although any outstanding credit will remain valid until the normal expiry date.' CBB Mobile as a MVNO used Telenor and (via network sharing) Telia networks and sells prepaid, pre-activated packages. They sold subscriptions that are prepaid and valid for up to 6 months. '''Availability (up to March 2016)' Available online (only sent to Danish postal adresses) and offline in kiosks like 7-Eleven and other stores. The SIM card is for 1 DKK online plus the first package that you purchase. Offline, you will often only find their starter pack Startpakke ''for 99 DKK with 50 DKK credit preloaded. You can top up online after registration and linked to a credit card or better buy reload vouchers called ''tank up kort ''in their outlets. '''Default data rate' Their default rate when no package is booked is called CBB Basis: 1 DKK per MB on 2G and 3G. There is a minimal monthly consumption charge of 10 DKK in place. If you don't have enough balance, they will close your SIM card. Data-only packages They offer these data-only packages called Mobilt bredbånd in up to 3G speed: Voice and texts will be charged according to the default rate. Overuse of data too. Combined packages Furthermore, they offer combined packages called Talepakker ''with domestic voice, text and data, all valid for one month (30 days): All plans include free Facebook, free unlimited domestic SMS and MMS and calls within CBB. They will auto-renew every month, but can be ended after 1 month only. If you don't have enough balance, rate will fall to CBB Basis. Max. speed on 3G is 4-20 Mbps download and 1-4 Mbps upload, on 4G/LTE 17-71 Mbps download and 5-43 Mbps upload. You can speed up 3G bundles to 4G/LTE by an 4G add-on for 20 DKK per month. You can upsized data by add-ons: * 1 GB: 19 DKK * 5 GB: 49 DKK '''More info' * tethering is allowed * APN: internet * website in Danish: http://www.cbb.dk/ Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Hutchison 3 Category:Telia Category:Lebara